Peregrine (3.5e Race)
=Peregrines= Summary::A race of exiled semi-bird men that yearn to fly. Personality The peregrines see themselves as beautiful, even if others don't see them as so. They remember the times when they flew with their ancestors above the mountains, stayed in their beautiful palaces, and knew that was their rightful place. Until the day one of their ancestors fell in love with a human, and the peregrines were born. The Elders exiled the newborns, who were not perfect, but impure and dirty. The exiles still yearn to be there with their perfect ancestors, the True Peregrines. They yearn to fly, though they lost that ability long ago. Their desire to fly has them looking up at the birds with jealousy and has made them bitter and cruel. The peregrines feel they are from noble blood, so they look down on the other races, even though they might be their next door neighbors. They desire to one day be welcomed back to the mountain with their ancestors so they may be perfect once more. Physical Description Peregrines stand as tall as humans, but are lighter. They look mostly human as well, except for a few differences. Peregrines have fierce eyes and longer, pointy noses. They usually have long hair. They have 2 long, grand feathers coming out of the back of there elbows and knees. They have two smaller feathers coming out from behind there ears. These feathers range from gold to silver to brown with red tips. These feathers are connected to the bone and cannot be removed. Relations The other races find the peregrines to be intimidating and haughty. Other than that, they don't have much of an opinion as long as the peregrines aren't like there ancestors, swooping down and taking them away. Peregrines look down on all other races except their perfect ancestors from the mountain. Alignment Most peregrines are bitter about their exile and have turned cruel and evil because of it. Some others have excepted there life as outcasts and stay neutral, but favor chaos. Lands The peregrines have no land, for there ancestors exiled them. They live among the other races, near the mountain. They tend to all live in the same area of villages, away from the lesser races. Religion The peregrines worship their ancestors and gods of the air and sky domains mostly. Language Peregrines speak Common and Auran. Racial Traits * , , : The peregrine's feathers provide them with immense speed and maneuverability, but they are not that bright. * (Peregrine) * : As medium-sized creatures, peregrines have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Peregrines base land speed is 40 feet. * Low Light Vision. * Peregrines gain Combat Reflexes as a bonus feat at first level. * Peregrines gain a +2 bonus on Spot and Listen checks. * Spell-Like Ability: 3/day-''feather fall''. Caster level equal to character level. * Automatic Languages: Common, Auran. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race